Final Fantasy IX: Re-released
by Kinake Hitashi
Summary: The group has reunited when a mysterious white-haired man turns up with murder. Zidane and Garnet are married, Eiko is adopted, and everything besides the murders is peachy.


Final Fantasy IX: Re-released

By: Terren Hunt

1

          Daguerro was a lonely place at night. During the day it was bustling with activity: people scanning the libraries, others resting in the hammocks, and still some making offerings to the Water Dragon God. The only being left in the vast darkness was the old librarian, Clara, a native Burmecian.

          While rearranging titles on one of the higher shelves, she heard a slight thumping noise. Turning around she expected to find a small child traipsing about where he shouldn't. It was only when the blade cut her throat that she knew it wasn't.

* * *

          Eight years had passed since Zidane Tribal had returned from death. As of a year ago, he was crown king of Alexandria. He stood at the bay window of his wife's former room—as she had often times done—and was lost deep in thought. It wasn't until Mikoto, his sister and court advisor, knocked lightly and entered the chamber that he snapped back into reality. He looked at her as if he knew why she was there.

          "A woman was attacked last night in Daguerro. Her name was Clara. She was a good friend of yours, right?" Zidane's face grew hard.

          "Yes?" She hated her brother when he was calm. It always meant that he was planning something crazy.

"Was she hurt?"

          "Killed, I'm afraid. He head was cut off, and none too cleanly." She thought she saw him flinch. "I'll leave you alone if you want. Lunch needs attending anyway, so I thought I'd go check on that."

          "Does Dagger know?" Mikoto heard him struggling not to break down. In all the years she had known him, she had never seen him this close to tears.

          "She met me in the corridor. She should be here any minute."

          "Fine. You may go now," he turned to hid his eyes from his siblings. He was supposed to be strong for his kingdom. Two female voices whispered behind him. A minute later gloved hands covered his eyes.

          "Guess who!" The voice behind him giggled.

          "The gloves don't fool me, because I know my wife's voice too well. But I can't quite put it to face…" the gloves lifted and Zidane turned to find a young woman standing behind his chair. The young figure smiled.

          "Surprise! It's me!" She twirled around once, letting her shoulder-length purple hair whip her face. "Achoo!"

          "Eiko Carol, as energetic as I remember. You've grown quite a bit. How's your father doing?" He motioned for her to sit next to him.

          "He's fine. Getting a bit fat, though. Mother says it comes from just sitting around all the time," there was an eerie silence. "Miko said that you weren't feeling well and told me to cheer you up. Is there anything you want to do?"

          "I really don't think it would please Dagger," he smiled slyly, "if I went on a date with another, _younger_ woman." He shot back as she barely missed knocking him in the head.

          "That's not what I meant! I was six! When will you stop teasing me about that?!"

          "Never," he replied, the smile still on his face. After a quick embrace, he signaled to the doorway. "C'mon," he clutched his stomach, "We're about to miss lunch." They headed out together, her eagerly elaborating on things that had passed in the six years since he had seen her last.

          When they entered the dining hall, Zidane got the shock of his life. Vivi Orneteir, Adlebert Steiner, Freya Crescent, Quina Quen, Amarant Coral, and Beatrix Steiner all sat at the dining table. It wasn't long before the Tantalus bunch huddled in.

          "Ha ha ha! Hey, Zidane! Long time, no see, huh?" Baku's usual loud voice even louder. Embraces were shared and then the company sat down to eat.

          Many tales were shared at the table, and the evening was setting in before Queen Garnet til Alexandros 17th called the attention towards her.

          "As you all know, there has been a murder at Daguerro concerning an old friend to us all," her face was stern, as if she were trying to hold back tears. "A fisherman who was just off the coast of the ancient library described something that looked like a man with long, white hair flying away from the area.

          "We believe that this man could be linked to the murder. That is why Zidane, Steiner, Vivi, and myself are going to investigate. The rest of you will go to Lindblum to see if they know anything about this man." Zidane couldn't believe his carefree wife could ever be so serious. The last time he had seen her like this, she had been sixteen-going-on-fifty, right after her "mother" died.

          "Alrighty," three voices called out. "I think its time I came out of retirement, anyway," came the aging voice of Adlebert Steiner. He gingerly touched the hilt of his Excalibur, which never left his side.

          "My magic's been getting weak as of late," the ghostly sound of Vivi's speech rose above the rest. He created a small tongue of fire and lit a candle that had gone out. "Besides, my boy's've been telling me I need to get out more."

          "Then it's settled," Garnet commanded. "We meet in the airship docks in half an hour. Eiko, tell Uncle Cid that this is a matter of great importance. He and Aunt Hilda shouldn't be reluctant to help out then. And if you find nothing there, head for Treno."

          "Gotcha," the young woman gave her adopted cousin a thumbs-up sign and a wink.

          In her room, the Alexandrian queen looked at her mythril racket. _It's time I got a new one,_ she thought. The one she had was covered with age, the magic power deteriorating. _Well, we can get one at Daguerro._ She grabbed the weapon and hurried toward the docks. The Invincible and the Hilde Garde IV were waiting to be launched.

          "How long has it been?" Zidane asked Steiner. "The last time we flew this ship, we were running away from Kuja."

          "Correction," the old knight caught him, "_We_ were running from the Iifa Tree. You stayed behind to try to save Kuja, almost getting yourself killed in the process." The genome blushed in embarrassment.

          "Well, he was my brother," was his reply. "No matter how many things he destroyed or how much evil created by him reigned havoc, he was my brother. I suppose my better judgment couldn't help it." Garnet put her arms around her husband from behind.

          "Why do you think I married him?" she asked. Kissing his cheek she added, "It couldn't be for his looks." She smiled.

          "Hey!" Zidane Tribal cried. Then he stopped; realizing the wife he knew had returned. "I happen to look better than ol' Rusty here."

          "Well," Adlebert Steiner scoffed, "I'm past my prime." He rubbed the stubble on his chin. _I need a shave,_ he though, _or people will notice the grey._

          "Well," the magic user spoke, "its us again, huh? The originals?"

          "Indeed," replied the queen. "The last time that we saw each other was at our wedding four years ago."

          "And only Quina came to the coronation ceremony," said Zidane. "He/she insisted upon it. Everyone else was too busy with his or her own life. If I'm not mistaken," he recalled, "Rusty and Beatrix were getting married—or renewing their vows—as were Freya and Sir Fratley."

          "I was busy helping Mikoto with Mognet Central, again. There are too many things wrong with that place," Vivi added. "And Amarant…"

          "No one knew where he was," Garnet finished his sentence. "But come on, now! We've got to hurry. Time is of the essence!"

          After they boarded, Vivi immediately headed toward the ship's middle. It helped with his airsickness.


End file.
